


Laytontober 2020

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: 31 Day Challenge, AU, Adventure, Angst, Azrán, Bird, Birthday, Bitter, Bostonius, Changing it to T and up because of prompt 13, Combat, Curiosity, Drabbles, Family, Feminism, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief, HC's, Laytontober, Laytontober 2020, Little bit of blood, London, Loss, Mystery, Rain, Sadness, Sanctuary, Sharpen, Sickfic, Solve, Spoilers for all the games, Spooky, Strike - Freeform, Trip - Freeform, Vault - Freeform, Violence, Wholesome, aurora lives, city, flower - Freeform, forest, hallucination, legend, one shots, riddle, slight reference to drugs, tunes, void, will add on as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: I will be using the prompts made by Daydragon! Thank you so much for putting together the list!I also would like to say that I will try to do each day, but I might put some out late.
Relationships: Clive & Hershel Layton, Dahlia Reinhold & Flora Reinhold, Emmy & hating gropers, Emmy Altava & Aurora & Keats & Hershel Layton & Raymond & Desmond Sycamore & Luke Triton, Emmy Altava & Hershel Layton, Emmy Altava & Hershel Layton & Luke Triton, Emmy Altava & Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold & Luke Triton, Hershel Layton & Andrew Schrader, Hershel Layton & Flora Reinhold, Hershel Layton & Lucille Layton, Hershel Layton & Luke Triton, Hershel Layton & Roland Layton, Randall Ascot & Hershel Layton, Raymond & Desmond Sycamore
Comments: 147
Kudos: 31





	1. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy and Luke have a surprise for the Professor. Will he be able to contain his curiosity?

‘’I don’t know about this Emmy… what if the Professor doesn’t like it?’’

‘’Come on, this was your idea!’’

‘’Yeah I know but..’’

The Professor wasn’t sure what he heard or what he saw when he walked into his office that morning. On his salon table stood a large box with purple wrapping and a proportionate red bowtie on top. A presentable present if he were to put it.

‘’What’s this?’’

His apprentice and assistant looked to him with a big grin.

‘’Nothing~’’ Emmy mused.

‘’You’ll see.’’ Luke said in an equally suspicious manner.

‘’And when exactly will that be?’’ the professor corked his brow.

The two usually didn’t wrap any words around their intentions and liked to share everything. Their secretive behaviour was...amusing, to put it mildly.

‘’Patience is a virtue Professor!’’ Emmy beamed as she urged his coat off of his shoulders. ‘’You will find out when we’ll tell you to open it.’’

‘’So, I’m just going to have to stare at this present the whole day without opening it?’’ he asked with a small sigh and a smile.

‘’Yep!’’ Luke said as he grabbed a few papers for the professor’s first lecture of the day.

The day went on as planned, with the curious box with even curiouser content which was just sitting there on his salon table. Somewhere after Lunch, Emmy declared she still needed to pick up her bike from the repair shop, and Luke remembered an important meeting he had with the backyard kitten. This left the professor alone in his abode, silently working as the ominous presence of the box kept glaring at him from closeby.

He glanced over to the box on more occasions than one, his curiosity starting to overwhelm. Why exactly did they prepare such a gift? Surely he didn’t do anything special as of late to garner this kind of attention? Or maybe this was a way to torture him… he could imagine them scheming behind his back to get back at him for leaving his office in a state of disarray. Or maybe this was a reminder for one of their birthdays he had forgotten…

He quickly looked around for his calendar, when he realised that it wasn’t on his desk. Where on earth could it have wandered off to? He sighed and placed his pencil down on his desk. He got up and sauntered over to the middle of his office, where a prominent purple box was mocking him.

‘’Maybe a small peak to clear the conscience?’’ he murmured to himself.

No Hershel. Bad boy. They might have prepared this in good faith and that would ruin the surprise! He sat down on his orange couch in defeat. Why did this bother him so much? He looked at the bow on top and crooked his head to the side. The fabric looked like it was made of satin, which was a rather strange material for a bow on just any present. He moved forward with his arm to caress the bow, when an overly enthusiastic Emmy and Luke burst in through the door.

The professor froze, as did Emmy and Luke mid-talk.

‘’Professor…’’ Emmy said while crossing her arms.

The professor could feel his face flush. In this way, it almost looked like he was about to open the gift without their permission. He turned his face towards them and smiled awkwardly.

‘’I swear I was only going to touch the bow.’’

‘’Hm. Right.’’ Luke said before bursting out into a laughing fit.

Emmy quickly joined, leaving the professor even more confused than before. 

‘’Curiosity got the better of you?’’ Emmy eventually asked while she said down next to him on the couch.

‘’Maybe just a little.’’ he admitted.

‘’Well then Luke, what do you think? Have we tortured him long enough?’’ 

‘’I think so! Open it up professor!’’ Luke jumped up and down on the other side of the table.

‘’I’m still a little confused as to why you got me this.’’ the professor said while unwrapping the big bow.

‘’I can’t believe he actually forgot.’’ Luke smacked his hand against his forehead.

‘’Told ya.’’ Emmy smiled all-knowingly. ‘’Take away the man’s calender and he won’t even remember his own birthday.’’

‘’Ah!’’

The professor felt like the biggest dummy in the world. Had he actually forgotten his own birthday?!

The top of the box was removed and confetti popped out, startling the poor professor even more. Inside, he found several typical birthday items. In the middle sat a big cake with a drawing of a tophat onto it. He could immediately tell that it was handmade. 

‘’Did you make this?’’ he asked, a small blush spreading over his cheeks.

‘’We did! Together!’’ Luke said.

‘’Well, Luke certainly helped.’’ Emmy laughed behind her hand. ‘’With eating the frosting that is.’’

Next to the cake sat a smaller box with a similar red bow on top.

‘’And that’s your present!’’ Luke couldn’t contain himself any longer.

The professor grabbed the smaller box and held it closer to his face to get a good look at it. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it made him happy to know that they put so much thought into his birthday.

‘’Thank you both so much. I… I’m at loss for words.’’ he said while wiping away a tear from his eye.

‘’Of course professor! You know we love you!’’ Emmy beamed before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Luke rounded the table and jumped on top of them for a group hug. The rest of the day was spent with colleagues congratulating him, eating overly sweet cake and enjoying his time with people that cared about him. A birthday to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is really just that oblivious.


	2. Azran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel Layton and his connection to the Azran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one!

For as long as he could remember, the word Azran had been prominent in his life. The first time he consciously heard it was during his school days, when his close friend Randall Ascot had stumbled upon the ancient civilization and seemed enamored by it all. For some reason… Hershel felt like the word left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wasn’t sure why. Where it came from. Or what it meant. But the bitter taste only grew stronger… when he lost his best friend to it for the first time.

In his dedication for their friendship, Hershel decided to study archeology at the university of Gressenheller. Randall’s dream. His favorite teacher, Andrew Schrader, mentioned the Azran so many times, the bitter taste turned into something familiar. He made it seem like such a wonderful thing. Something anyone with a curious mind should spend their days investigating.

For a moment, the Azran had tipped the scales in its favour. The strange reminiscent bitter taste and the dreadful memory of the abkabain ruins were in the past. Hershel Layton turned into Professor Hershel Layton; A man with infinite curiosity for the ancient worlds and its puzzles.

A youngling by the name of Luke Triton walked into his life, quickly sharing his passion and wit. In their adventures together, Hershel discovered everything about the Azran that the modern world was able to take. A magical mask, eternal life and the end of the world. 

Answers came to the surface that had been buried deep within. Memories of his past explaining the bitter taste in his mouth. The separation from his family. The reason for his brother’s pain. 

Throughout his life, Hershel Layton had always been connected to the Azran. If this is a coincidence is yet to be discovered. The Azran were strong believers in reincarnation. Who is to say… that this is his first encounter? His first adventure? His first… life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently made the HC that Hershel might be the reincarnation of someone from the Azran. Idk. Seems fun.


	3. City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is asked a question about where she would prefer to live, if she had the choice. The Azran girl isn't sure how to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt City was a little vague so I just went with this lol.

The bostonius was floating through the darkening evening sky; the occasional ring of the motor disturbing the otherwise quiet sunset. Inside, at the front of the vehicle situated behind the clear glass, a small posture placed her hand against the cold surface. Her turquoise eyes watched the lands pass down below. She admired the green, the grass, the trees. Mankind had been able to preserve nature, whereas her own people had always struggled with it in the sake of progress.

She could tell they were far from civilization as of now; flying with a destination in mind, but in no hurry while their vehicle gently moved forward for them. Something akin to goosebumps trailed over her arm, making her retract her hand from the glass. She sighed and clasped her hands together. This world seemed doomed, but hopeful at the same time. She could only hope they would find the answers they needed.

‘’Aurora, will you join us?’’

The girl turned around and looked at the group of people she had grown accustomed to. Luke, the boy in blue, was smiling as he waved his hand to her.

‘’We have tea with cake!’’

She could feel her body relax.

‘’Alright.’’

She walked up to him and took a seat next to him on the couch. On the other side sat his mentor and the man who was going to help so much during this adventure, Professor Hershel Layton. Opposite of him in a chair, sat a girl in yellow named Emmy Altava who was chatting happily with the butler Raymond, who was serving tea. She had proven herself smart and incredibly strong; stronger than most humans, Aurora observed. 

In another chair next to Emmy, said the other Professor, who had initiated this adventure. He provided them with all the means necessary to complete their travels, Professor Desmond Sycamore. Next to his chair, on a small pillow, lay a purple coated cat named Keats. The smart little creature had also been of help, in a strange capacity. Aurora took a sip of her tea and smiled as the warmth filled her, together with the warmth from the people around her.

‘’...What do you think, Aurora?’’

Aurora looked up to Emmy, who had apparently asked her a question she didn’t quite catch.

‘’I’m sorry?’’

Luke nudged her in the side with a small grin. ‘’Would you rather live in a city or a small town, or maybe even in the middle of nowhere.’’

‘’That might be a difficult question for her Luke.’’ Professor Sycamore smiled half-heartedly. ‘’The concept might be different in our time.’’

Aurora looked down at her cup and wondered what her answer could be. The Professor was somewhat right in that regard. Not only was there not really a divide similar to that in her time, she also just didn’t really remember.

‘’What about you?’’ she opted to ask.

‘’Hm,’’ Professor Sycamore adjusted his glasses. ‘’I suppose I would rather be on the road. Travelling and seeing the world is much more my style than sticking to one place.’’

‘’Amen.’’ Emmy nodded before taking a bite out of her cake.

‘’Really Emmy?’’ Luke cocked his head. ‘’Don’t you enjoy London?’’

‘’Oh, I do! It’s just that I’ve always travelled a lot and...well…’’ Emmy prodded her cake with her fork.

She seemed hesitant to continue her sentence.

‘’Well, I for one enjoy living almost anywhere!’’ Luke said while pointing his finger high in the sky. ‘’As long as I can follow the Professor!’’

A chuckle emerged from the group.

‘’What about you, professor?’’ Desmond asked.

Hershel took a sip from his tea and thought about his answer. He had grown up in a small town before moving to a bigger one. He had never really considered moving to some desolate place.

‘’For now, I enjoy my flat in London. With a busy city, there are always interesting things happening all around you.’’ he answered with a small smile.

‘’Although your true home is probably your office at Gressenheller.’’ Emmy smirked.

‘’Well… perhaps.’’ the professor coughed, a little shameful blush spreading across his cheeks.

‘’So, Aurora, what do you think?’’ Luke asked again.

Aurora looked to all those around her. Most of their answers related to their life or those around them. About their past and their decisions. She didn’t really have any of that…

‘’I am happy where I am now.’’ she finally said.

The room was silent for a moment, the soft hum of the motor rumbling somewhere in the back. Aurora thought her answer might have been wrong, until she felt a pair of arms around her.

‘’That is…’’ Luke said softly.

Another pair of arms followed from behind.

‘’...Too cute.’’ Emmy finished.

Keats jumped up on her lap and started purring loudly. The rest laughed as Aurora was smothered in hugs and cuddles.

She supposed it didn’t really matter where you lived, as long as you are close to the people you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aurora deserves happiness 2020


	4. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor finally takes Luke along to a new archeological discovery that Luke has been dying to see. Memories of another time pop into their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, already a day late. Hope you still enjoy this one!

Today was a special day for Luke Triton. He was wiggling up and down giddily in the passenger seat of the afamed Layton mobile, in the hope that the view would change soon. Today was the first time that the Professor had allowed him into a new archeological find that was opened up to scholars and archeologists alike all over the world. The Professor himself had been talking about it non-stop ever since they found it. His mentor and dear friend, Andrew Schrader, had been one of the people to discover the place.

Of course, Professor Hershel Layton was quickly invited as well. Luke had begged to bring him along, but alas, was held back since it was still a little dangerous. The Professor had promised him that he would be allowed to come along as soon as they cleared it. And today was that day.

‘’Gosh Professor, I can’t wait to get there!’’ he said enthusiastically.

The Professor chuckled and adjusted his hat. ‘’I can imagine just how you feel, Luke. The first time I laid eyes on it was truly a spectacular moment. You will enjoy it, I’m sure. And I believe… we are almost…’’

The Professor hadn’t even finished his sentence, before the trees cleared and a large, almost unearthly structure appeared into view. Luke's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he gasped. This was unlike anything he had ever seen before. The Professor chuckled and stopped the tiny car next to another. Luke quickly unfastened his seatbelt and ran out. Now that he was outside, he marveled even louder than before.

The structure was something akin to an upside down pyramid; With triangular shape and sandstone-like bricks. Another strange thing about it, was that it seemed like it was almost floating. Thick dark green vines were scattered over the building from tall trees that put the skyscrapers in London to shame. The vines held up the pyramid, leaving the tip only barely touching the ground.

‘’That’s...amazing.’’ Luke breathed.

‘’Wait until you see what’s inside!’’

Luke moved his gaze reluctantly from the beautiful structure to the familiar voice in front of him.

‘’Good afternoon, doctor Schrader!’’

‘’Good afternoon you two.’’ Andrew beamed back. ‘’Glad you could come along today Luke. I promise you, it was well worth the wait.’’

The Professor placed his hand affectionately on Luke’s cap and smiled at his mentor. He had actually been just as anxious as his apprentice to bring him along. After some small talk, Andrew beckoned the curious lad to follow him inside. Several other people were working about; studying the materials and relics they had found inside.

As they entered through the tip, Andrew started talking about what the structure was for. ‘’We believe that it has Azran origin. The writings on the walls and puzzles made to wart of those who they deemed unworthy, all point to the ancient civilization.’’

Luke glanced at the Professor and wondered what he thought about it. As if on cue, the Professor started explaining as well.

‘’Even though we have dealt with much of the Azran legacy before, they still seem to surprise us at every turn. It is fascinating to see how much there is still to discover.’’

Luke felt some weight drop off of his shoulders. After everything that has happened not even months before, he had a feeling that this might prove too much to his mentor. The two scholars continued with explaining everything they had found. The formation kept on surprising the young and still impressionable Luke.

‘’And this, is the inner chamber.’’ Andrew pointed as they walked into a big hexagon-shaped room. ‘’We are still researching what the purpose is exactly, but I have a feeling that we are close to finding out.’’

Luke looked around and caressed the stone walls. There were indents everywhere that looked like they served a purpose, but he wasn’t sure what.

‘’Kind of reminds me of the sanctuary…’’ Luke said softly.

The room fell silent for a moment. The Professor was standing in the middle and looked at the boy in front of him. Even though Luke was still young, he had already experienced so much. Their adventures together had matured him in a way that he sometimes still couldn’t comprehend. 

He thought back to the sanctuary. Back to the revelations that had been brought to light. His history. His family. Aurora…

He remembered Luke’s tears so vividly, it still pained him. But, as he stared at his apprentice’s back, he realised that his small, sagged shoulders looked broader than he remembered. He was still growing. He was still learning. And he was still curious.

That made him happier than he had realised.

He walked up to him and mimicked his action by placing his own hand on the wall.

‘’Are you alright, Professor?’’

He looked down at two very big concerned eyes and couldn’t help but chuckle. Here he was, worrying about his apprentice and friend, and yet this 13 year old boy seemed to be doing just fine.

‘’Yes, I’m fine Luke. Thank you.’’

‘’Come on lads, we still have plenty to see!’’ Andrew called out from the other side of the room.

Luke and the Professor quickly followed, happy that they could continue exploring together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their friendship makes me weep ;-;


	5. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor, Luke and Flora go on an adventure. This adventure will be the story for the next few prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a day late. Sorry about that ;D

_ To my dear friend, _

_ I’m writing to tell you of a new mystery. You see, the Professor said it was too dangerous for us to come along, but that didn’t stop Flora and me! It all started one week ago… _

* * *

The night was dark and cold. Drops of icy water trailed its way down the dark leaves of the even darker trees. One must be a fool to make their way through the treacherous forests of the cursed lands. But one Professor, together with his apprentice and adopted daughter braved the path. Their next mystery was at hand you see, and they had to find clues and puzzles, hints and answers. 

‘’Why exactly did we have to go through the c-cursed forest again, Professor?’’ Luke asked bravely.

He tried his best to put on his most fearless face for Flora, but he was starting to crack. Flora was usually one to frighten easily, but she had been fascinated by a little device in her hands. It was given to her by the person who requested them for this particular mystery. The device would help them find something in the spooky forest, in search for the first clue.

‘’Miss Elvira told us it all started in this forest my boy. We simply can not ignore this place. This is why I wanted you to stay at the hotel.’’ the Professor sighed.

‘’I-I’m fine!’’ Luke took a few quick steps ahead to the front of the pack.

‘’Professor, look at this!’’ Flora had been completely ignoring Luke’s woes and spotted something interesting on the device.

The Professor leaned over and gasped. On the small green screen, several red dots had started blinking to the north-west end of their position. 

‘’I think these might be the creatures she was referring to.’’

‘’The cursed creatures that have been terrorising the town. It is rather odd that the lake was set on fire by these creatures.’’

‘’Maybe it’s a dragon!’’ Luke beamed.

Flora and the Professor chuckled lightly at Luke, before continuing in the direction of the blimping lights.

‘’Although dragons are creatures of myth, I won’t exclude any theory as of now.’’ the Professor said with a small smile.

‘’What if they’re dangerous though?’’ Flora asked. ‘’We might be walking right into our end here.’’

Fog had started to cover the ground in the meantime, giving the already dark forest an even eerier feel. The mist drowned out any sound of the rustling trees and any scurrying beast. A thick silence filled the group; making the tension rise with it. Luke swallowed and shivered since the mist obscured his vision and trailed goosebumps over his skin.

‘’What’s that smell…?’’ Flora asked in a hushed tone, while grabbing the Professor’s arm.

The Professor stopped and stuck his nose into the air to get a good whiff. Flora was right. There was an odd smell in the air. Something that didn’t belong in a forest. They kept on walking in the direction of the bleeps on the device, every inch closer making it harder to breathe.

A growl stopped them in their tracks.

‘’Luke, Flora, get behind me.’’ the Professor instructed.

Luke and Flora did as asked, the fear of the upcoming encounter stuck in their throats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger woop


	6. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

The leaves of a nearby bush rustled and everyone braced themselves. The Professor wasn’t sure what to expect. It could just be a gentle forest creature like a squirrel or a mouse, but with the rumors going on from the nearby town, he couldn’t be sure it wasn’t something dangerous. Flora and Luke had grabbed onto his coat as they whimpered softly. He inwardly chastised himself for bringing them along. He should have been strong and not give in to their pleas. That way they would have at least been safe.

He was about to speak up and tell them to run, when two bright red eyes appeared from the shadows. It glared at the trio with malicious intent. A low growl made them all flinch, the approaching beast giving away its position.

‘’Luke...Flora… on my mark, run into the opposite direction.’’

Two soft hums of confirmation could be heard from behind him.

The bright red lights kept a steady gaze of the Professor as he took a step forward. It squinted, almost like it was anticipating his next move.

‘’Go!’’

The Professor shouted loudly as he grabbed a stick from the ground and threw it into the direction of the beast. Flora and Luke did as told and bolted into the opposite direction with the Professor soon following after. The mist made it hard to run fast since they could only see so far ahead. They ran and ran, none of them sure where to go. The Professor tried to at least keep up so he wouldn’t lose the children. Strangely enough, it didn’t seem like the beast was following them.

He was about to tell Luke and Flora to halt, when Luke screamed. He stopped dead in his tracks, making Flora bump into him from behind. The Professor stopped next to them and breathed heavily. He turned a couple of times to check their surroundings. No sounds indicated that they had been followed, making him sigh in relief.

‘’W-what is that?’’

The Professor turned back around and finally noticed why they had stopped in the first place. The fog had obscured most of the ground when they were running, making it hard to spot what would have probably been their end if it wasn’t for Luke’s astute observation. A ring of mist was in front of them, surrounding a dark patch of land. A ring of mist, out of place in the rest of the forest. When he took a closer look, he noticed that the ring wasn’t just a ring. It was a hole in the ground. And a rather large hole at that.

‘’A hole?’’ Flora cocked her head to the side. ‘’Why is there a big hole in the middle of a forest?’’

‘’Hm..’’ the Professor hummed, unsure what to make of all of this.

The hole was about the size of a backyard swimming pool. It wasn’t perfectly round, but rather oval with indents on some spots. The earth seemed to have broken open, in the Professor’s opinion.

‘’Perhaps a sinkhole. Or a cave-in.’’ he mumbled.

‘’I don’t know what it is, but the smell is coming from in there.’’ Luke said while pinching his nose.

The Professor hadn’t even noticed. Luke was right. The smell they had discovered before was much more pungent here. But how was it connected?

‘’I propose we return to town for now. We have gathered some clues and encountered what the villagers seem frightened off.’’ the Professor said.

Flora looked down at the device and frowned. When the item got pressed into her hand, the old lady didn’t even as much as look her into her eyes. She had introduced herself as the town’s mayor, but seemed like she had little interest in helping the investigators. Like she was forced to hire them. It had left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She decided to discuss it with the Professor when they returned. Hopefully they could investigate again in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm aware that the only correlation to the prompt is that one sentence xD leave me alone okay


	7. Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the little short story! The Professor, Flora and Luke solve the mystery.

The next morning, the trio decided to get an early start. Nothing new had been brought to light just yet and the Professor had been oddly quiet. Flora recognised that he would get like that when there was something on his mind. He was probably already close to figuring out the mystery...but she wasn’t sure. They were currently enjoying breakfast at a local café. Luke was talking about this new puzzle he saw in his dreams and Flora was trying her best to listen.

The Professor chuckled and chipped in every now and again, but seemed lost in thought as he stared into his cup of tea mostly. Flora was about to ask if he was alright, when the owner of the café walked up to them.

‘’Excuse me, but are you Professor Layton?’’

The Professor looked up at the burly man with the scraggly mustache and nodded with a tip of his tophat.

‘’How might I be of service?’’

‘’Ya’re investigating the curse, right? I bet ya would like some more intel, I’m sure. My wife didn’t want me to saunter over since miss mayor seems keen on keeping it all a secret, but us folk would like to get this over with ya know.’’

The Professor blinked a couple of times in confusion. ‘’What exactly is miss Elvira keeping a secret from us?’’

‘’Well, ya see…’’

He was about to say something, before he was interrupted by a sudden tremor around them. The shop, the tables, the patrons and the street all started shaking violently. The Professor quickly took a hold of Flora’s arm, who had trouble staying in her seat. Luke made sure all the food stayed on the table, as they waited for the small earthquake to pass.

Once it was finally over, everyone sighed in relief.

‘’W-what just happened!?’’ Luke shouted.

The café owner adjusted his cap and sighed. ‘’That was one of the secrets, lad. I wasn’t sure how miss mayor was gon’ keep that a secret anyhow.’’

‘’Did these earthquakes start recently?’’ the Professor asked.

‘’Around the same time as the beasts appeared.’’

‘’I see…’’ The Professor placed his hand on his chin and closed his eyes.

‘’Timothy, what ar’ ya doing!?’’

The group turned to the inside of the café, where a round little woman looked angrily at the man besides them from the kitchen.

‘’Just chatting luv!’’ he smiled awkwardly.

‘’Ya better not be chatting ya mouth off. Get back 'ere. We ‘ave other guests, ya know.’’

‘’Be right there dear!’’ He turned towards the Professor and leaned in closer. ‘’It seems that the beasts are also hungry for garbage. They ‘ave been spitting through it at night you see. Although they destroys most of the rubbish bins as well. Almost as if they can’t see where they be going.’’

And with that, he walked off.

‘’A lake on fire, earthquakes, beasts that are daft, a hole in the forest, strange smells… what is happening in this place.’’ Luke mumbled.

‘’I think I have an idea Luke,’’ the Professor smiled. ‘’But I think it is time for us to have another meeting with the mayor.’’

They paid for their breakfast and made their way to the manor at the top of town. Compared to the rest of town, the manor seemed slightly out of place. It looked like it was made only recently with modern architecture. Once inside, the secretary quickly hurried off to see if miss Elvira had time for them right away. The trio was to wait in the lounge until she returned.

Flora in the meantime, took a look around the little lobby. She spotted a couple of quaint pictures of the town in earlier days, bookcases full of history and random subjects and finally some newspaper articles on the wall. One of the photographs in one of the newspapers caught her eye.

‘’Professor, come take a look at this.’’ she beckoned him over.

The Professor joined her and raised his brows once he saw what she was referring to. In the picture, miss Elvira stood in front of the newly opened manor. She was proudly holding a big pair of scissors with which she had cut the ribbon. The article below told of the new building and how the new mayor was planning on modernizing the entire town like this, much to the people’s dismay.

‘’Look at the date.’’ Flora pointed out.

‘’Ah!’’ the Professor exclaimed. ‘’Flora my dear, I believe we have found a motive. Well done!’’

‘’What are you two on about!’’ Luke grumbled from behind them as he tried to wiggle in between them.

The Professor and Flora laughed at each other, when a door behind them opened.

‘’You may see miss Elvira now, Professor Layton and company.’’ she said kindly.

The Professor nodded and walked into the direction of the door. Before he entered, he whispered something in the secretary's ear, which both Flora and Luke didn’t quite catch. The secretary nodded and hurried off into the opposite direction. The group then moved inside the main office of the building, where the mayor was sitting behind her desk.

‘’Ah, you have returned safely from your exploration of the forest I see. I’m glad. Did you find anything?’’ Elvira asked behind her hands.

She looked just as disinterested as she did on the day they had arrived.

‘’As a matter of fact, we have miss Elvira.’’ the Professor stated.

Her disinterested gaze turned to a frown. ‘’And what might that be.’’

‘’We have discovered that there is no curse at all. It is all but a scheme to produce money as quickly as possible to renovate the town. This scheme proved dangerous for both the citizens of your town and the animals living in the forest nearby.’’

The mayor clicked her tongue before getting up from her seat.

‘’And from what part of your ridiculous tophat did you pull that from?’’ she hissed.

‘’During our visit to the forest, we discovered a couple of things. One, the enormous hole that opened up the ground. Of course you already know what this is for. You are harvesting whatever material is inside the ground. What you didn’t know however, was that the ground is full of gas.’’

Elvira’s face twisted into something maniacal.

‘’The gas was released into town and over the lake, which caused it to catch fire easily. Some unfortunate soul must have lighted a cigarette close by, unknowingly setting off the gas molecules in the water.’’

‘’So that’s what that smell was!’’ Luke exclaimed.

‘’Exactly my boy. Do you remember how it was a little hard to breathe nearby the crater? That was because of that as well. The work on the underground is also the cause for the earthquakes, which started around the same time miss Elvira assumed her position as mayor.’’ the Professor explained.

‘’What about the monsters, Professor?’’ Flora asked.

‘’That my dear, was nothing more than an overly sized mole.’’

Both Flora and Luke cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

‘’Remember how the creature never chased us? And the intel we received this morning? The creature seemed almost blind. It probably escaped from the underground tunnels through the hole. Because of its size people are frightened by it, and because of its blindness, the creature must growl to anyone approaching as a defense mechanism.’’

‘’Tch.’’ Elvira clicked her tongue again. ‘’Moles, a hole in the ground. You have no prove this was my doing!’’

‘’Actually, if I might direct your attention to this.’’ The Professor pulled a piece of newspaper out of his pocket, which he had taken from the frame in the lobby. ‘’This article specified that the renovation of the manor is your doing, and that you plan to do the same to the rest of town, even if the citizens don’t agree.’’

‘’I would like to beautify this place! Look at how these peasants have been living!’’ she spouted.

‘’I have but one simple question. Where exactly are you getting the money from to do all this?’’

Flora could see that her knuckles were turning white as she bawled her hands into fists. Some disturbance from behind could be heard, making everyone turn to the entrance. A group of police officers entered the building, followed by the secretary from before.

‘’I knew I shouldn’t have called you! Those pesky little villagers threatened a strike if I didn’t look for outside help. Everything was going to go my way! MY WAY!’’ she yelled.

‘’I believe it will be safer to close up that hole as quickly as possible. No more gas leaks that cause lakes to go aflame, no more earthquakes that would potentially harm your citizens and no more confused critters There was never a curse, only another money hungry mayor.’’

* * *

_The Professor once again solved a mystery that went right over my head! Flora helped a lot as well! It was amazing to see and a lot of fun. Miss Elvira was arrested on the spot and the village rejoiced. We even got a free brunch at that cute little café we visited earlier!_

_I hope you enjoyed my letter. I will write to you soon again._

_Forever yours,_   
_Luke Triton_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, only a small part of the prompt is connected xD But I liked it nonetheless. I might do some more stories like this where I combine prompt because this was honestly a lot of fun! Hope you liked it too <3 let me know~


	8. Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy and her experiences with birds.

‘’What a pretty little bird~!’’

A whistle.

‘’Why don’t you smile beautiful!’’

Emmy sighed as she stomped her way through the street. She was getting sick and tired of hearing remarks similar as such, but it made her even more mad when she thought about all the women that were actually quite defenseless against people like those brutes. Emmy was a capable woman. She could turn the tables on men twice her size in a matter of seconds; which she prided herself in immensely. But, all the women around her; the mothers, the daughters, the sisters, the aunts, the grandmothers even, had to just endure it for their safety.

Emmy considered herself a feminist.

Yes, she would curbstomp the occasional bad guy, but she still believed that everyone should be treated equally. She lifted her head high as she turned the corner of the street. For some reason though, even with all her strength and fighting ability, she didn’t dare to admit that her heart was still racing. An inherent fear would always strike her when stuff like that happened. She told herself that she was scared because of what would happen to others, but deep down, she knew that once upon a time, she wasn’t able to defend herself either.

That she would be one of those girls who had to ignore the calls and whistles just to stay safe. The girls who would clutch their keys between their knuckles as a makeshift weapon, just in case. The girls who would turn at every corner to check if they were being followed. The girls… who knew they didn’t stand a chance.

Emmy sighed and pinched the bow between her brows. 

‘’Come on Altava, let it go.’’

She had to. She had to let it glide off of her back for now. She couldn’t lose herself in her anger like she had done many times. She couldn’t...for her own sake. She continued her journey and started smiling a little along the way. Her destination was one of her favorite places in the world. Once she had arrived, her smile only broadened.

‘’What a pretty little bird~!’’ Emmy cooed as she caressed the wing of her bright yellow plane. ‘’You’ll never make me uncomfortable.’’

An afternoon in the clouds was just what she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a ''I'm so frustrated, I need to write it out'' kind of fic. Why do some people feel the inherent need to touch others without consent? I really don't understand. Sorry for the vague note. I'm just... mad that me and many others have to deal with people like that on the reg. To that one guy on the tram yesterday. I fucking loathe you.
> 
> Alright, back to the regularly scheduled nonsense.


	9. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A common occurance in London is rain. Everyone feels differently about that.

A pitter patter of small droplets started falling against the window. The cars moved past on the cobblestone streets. People quickly pull out their umbrella’s by both the expected and unexpected. The sky is grey and obscured. The lights dim but alive. The people quietly mumerming their complaints and sighs. The pubs open for the folks that need a pint and a good time. The school just out, children running to their houses with screams and laughter.

* * *

Rosa smiled a small smile as she counted the first few drops. She never disliked rain. She had grown fond of it as a child. Rain meant cozy snuggles, warm socks, hot drinks and pleasant company. It meant sitting in front of the fireplace and reading her favourite book. She also loved the smell. The activated pores from the greenery. She had always thought of it fondly. She glanced to the window in her kitchen and softened her gaze.

Rosa loved the rain, even when she couldn’t be cozy.

* * *

Emmy clicked her tongue as she sped through the streets of London. Her curly brown hair started to get stuck to her cheeks as the cold reality of the rain hit her face. She placed down her boot firmly on the ground in front of a traffic light. She had not expected rain today and looked up to the sky. She half closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Something about the harsh downpour made her feel alive. A reality of her actions and decisions made clear. A green light popped into view, as she continued her drive through town.

Emmy respected the rain, even if it made her face the truth.

* * *

Luke grabbed a few envelopes and a newspaper out of the Professor’s mailbox. A little dark spot appeared on the corner of the top letter, making the young lad in blue look up. He realised that it had started raining. Something fuzzy and slightly wet moved past his leg, making Luke flinch a bit. He looked down and found that the neighbour's cat had once again searched for refuge on the Professor’s porch. Luke couldn’t help but chuckle as he squatted down and stroked the feline’s fur. She replied with an appreciative mewl. Luke turned his head to the street and watched the water drain down into the sewer grate. It reminded him of Misthallery. His home. Memories from his childhood flooded in, but were soon interrupted by another small mewl. He smiled at the cat, and relaxed.

Luke didn’t particularly like rain, even if he brought him company.

* * *

The Professor was busy grading the latest papers of his students in the study of his house. Luke had thankfully offered to grab his mail, leaving him alone in an empty room. The sound of soft scribbling was interrupted with continuous ticking against his window. He looked up and watched his window slowly wetten completely by the rain. He stared for a moment, entranced by the patterns they created as they made their way down. Something mellow bubbled up in his chest, making him lose himself into memories of long ago. That other dreadful moment where he woke up in the rain. When pain had been present in his every limb. When he had to accept that there was nothing he could do… to get her back. He swallowed a lump in his throat and realised that a tear had started to make its way down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, afraid that his apprentice might see.

Hershel disliked to rain strongly, even if one day, he would appreciate it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sad perhaps, but let's try to stay hopeful. Do you guys like rain? I absolutely love it and am very much like Rosa.


	10. Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy is interrupted during her training session by the Professor and Luke. Luke would love to see the Professor and Emmy spare off.

Emmy still wore a smile as she twirled through the sky, lashed out her legs in all sorts of directions and flipped over the ground to safety. Her breath was short and quick; a bead of sweat making its way down her neck. She twirled the stick in her hand expertly from one finger to another, to her other hand, over her back and into attack position. She sucked in another breath, ready to jump and make another move when…

‘’Hey Emmy!’’

She jumped forward and stopped herself abruptly. The sudden halt made her almost lose her balance and she wiggled to stay in place. A giggle from behind her made her turn around, where assistant number two was looking far too happy to her liking.

‘’You little runt.’’ Emmy grumbled half jokingly.

‘’Sorry for the intrusion my dear, but we were wondering how you were doing.’’ the Professor said, who wasn’t far behind Luke.

Emmy placed the stick she had been using to practise down on the ground, and walked over to the pair. On the bench, where Luke had taken a seat, stood a bag with Emmy’s belongings. She grabbed a towel and a bottle of water.

‘’I guess this is as good a moment as any to take a break.’’ Emmy smiled at the two gents.

‘’Awh…’’ Luke pouted.

‘’What?’’ Emmy wiped her forehead and neck with the towel. ‘’Am I not allowed?’’

‘’No, no, of course you are… it’s just…’’ Luke mumbled as he wiggled in place.

‘’Luke wished to see you train.’’ the Professor chuckled.

Luke’s cheeks turned a fiery red. He didn’t want to admit it to Emmy, but he rather admired her ability to fight. He would love to learn it himself some day, but for now he just liked to watch. He wasn’t even sure if it was very gentleman-like to dropkick an enemy in the face, but he still likes to watch Emmy do it.

‘’Oh, well, I was actually just about to start some running after this.’’ Emmy placed her towel and bottle back into her bag.

Luke’s face fell completely, his disappointment clear. The Professor was about to remark on it, when he noticed that Emmy's face lit up the moment they locked eyes.

‘’Actually! I would love to practise some sparring. What do you say Professor? Care for a match?’’

Luke’s face quickly matched Emmy’s overjoyed one, when he realised that he would be seeing his two favourite people practise combat together.

‘’Oh please Professor! I would love to see it!’’ he cheered.

‘’Er… I don’t know Emmy. I’ve never been good at hand to hand combat and I’m sure I’m no match for you… and…’’ he slowly backed away from the group.

‘’I have this stick you can use!’’ Emmy pressed the stick she had been using earlier into his hands in a rough manner. ‘’And don’t worry about being no match for me prof! It’s all about practise, which means I won’t go all out. I just want to get better at anticipating my opponents moves, and what better way than to practise with a fencer!’’

She had a point, but the Professor clearly remembered Emmy knocking down several men that were sometimes twice her size. Even if she did hold back, the chances of him getting injured were still up there. Plus the possible chance of him hurting _her_. He wouldn’t dream of it.

‘’And don’t you think of holding back on me okay? I can handle it.’’

Emmy had already moved back into the field where she had been practising, discarding the vest she had been wearing and stretching out her arms. The Professor looked to her and to Luke before sighing in defeat. How could he refuse the request from both his adorable apprentice and his beautiful assistant? He couldn’t, that’s what. He discarded his jacket, roped up his sleeves and stretched a bit before taking a stance in front of the lady of destruction.

‘’You’re gonna practise with your hat on?’’ Emmy smirked and crossed her arms.

The Professor adjusted his token top hat and nodded. "Is there any greater proof of one's gentlemanly nature than a fine top hat?"

‘’If that’s the attitude you’re gonna have during this battle, then I’m sure I will win.’’ Emmy shrugged.

The Professor wondered if this had gone from mere practise to an actual competition when she said that, but he didn’t really have time to question it, since Emmy was already leaping into his direction with a determined grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to type out the actual fight xD Idk what to say. Sorry xD. hope it was still enjoyable nonetheless <3


	11. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Dahlia wishes to write a letter.

She sat down again after deliberating many times. She picked up that same ballpen that had been laughing her in the face. She grimaced at the empty piece of paper in front of her, wondering why it haunted her so. She sighed, hoping that the words would magically appear. She wanted to get up and get some tea; maybe take a walk around town and find inspiration elsewhere. Maybe...visit the tower.

No.

Lady Dahlia shook her head and grabbed the pen tightly. She had promised herself she would write it today. She had even promised Matthew… and Raymond… And Gordon… And Bruno… And even Claudia glanced at her with that look in her eyes. She gave the feline a scratch behind the ear and smiled once the cat closed its eyes. She had no choice. This was it.

She brought the tip of the pen down on the paper, determined to begin, when a thought struck her. Would she even want to receive a letter from her? Her fingers began to tremble when something not unlike fear gripped her heart. Maybe she never wanted to see her again? Dahlia couldn’t really blame her…

But still.

She wanted to write this letter. To make sure she was alright. The shaking ceased once she had calmed herself. 

‘’Tea, ma’am?’’

Lady Dahlia flinched when Matthew, the butler, walked in unannounced.

‘’Dear gods Matthew, couldn’t you have knocked, you utter buffoon!’’

‘’Oh, so sorry ma’am.’’ Matthew quickly apologized and bowed his head down.

Dahlia pinched the bow between her brows and sighed. She had tried to be nicer to the little man, but found it difficult at times.

‘’It’s fine. I’d like some tea, thank you.’’

Matthew left a tray with rooibos tea and cookies on her desk and left quietly. He had seen what she was doing, and decided to leave her be for now. Now that the disturbance had left, silence filled the study. Dahlia looked back down and the empty paper and swallowed. She thought about what she could write about. About how everyone had been here in St. Mystere? About how she thought about her often? About how she wondered how her life was after she had left? Many options. Little space.

‘’No more excuses Dahlia. You can do this.’’ She encouraged herself.

She placed the tip of the pen down on the paper and started writing. Surprisingly, it went smoother than expected. Words appeared and filled up the empty form completely. At the end, after the last period, she felt a wave of relief wash over her. She didn’t even need a second draft like she had expected. It was perfect like this.

She folded the letter and put it in a pink envelope. The Reinhold seal was stamped on top and the letter was given to Matthew to post. Matthew was about to give the letter to the postman, when he noticed lady Dahlia’s writing on the front of the envelope. His gaze softened and a small smile appeared. He handed the letter over and waved the postman goodbye. 

Lady Dahlia in the meantime, looked through the window of the topfloor to the interaction with Claudia in her arms. She could only hope Flora would accept the letter.

__

To my dear Flower,

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different~


	12. Solve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a mysterious adventure for the Professor. Will he be able to solve yet another puzzle keeping him from his destination?

He pulled down his scarf and breathed out a small cloud into the cold air. A shiver ran down his spine and the snow crunched beneath his boots. He needed a small break before continuing on. He wiped some sweat off his brow and looked out over the plains in front of the mountain he was traversing. In the distance, he spotted a family of arctic wolves running over the icy grounds. The clear night sky showed him colours he hadn’t seen before. If not for the mystery ahead that plagued his mind, he was sure he would be able to enjoy this.

He thought of his family and the consequences of his actions. He thought of seeing them all again, close together huddled up by the fire with a nice cup of tea or cocoa. He wanted to smile but knew it would only be filled with melancholy. He wanted to cry… but knew it would only pain him more in the chilled atmosphere of the south pole. Every action so far had led him here, alone. He needed to keep going if he ever wanted to see them again, which was something that had ingrained itself into his mind.

He readjusted his scarf and kept on forcing himself through the snow. The layers were thick and ruthless, almost telling him that he shouldn’t go on. But he couldn’t stop. He was almost there. After another hour or so of body numbing cold and exhaustive loneliness, he finally started to see where he was headed. In the distance, a building stood on the top of the mountain. He could tell that it was made off ice and wood to make a structure that looked like a combination of an igloo with a conservatory.

He wondered if the view from up there would be beautiful. If he could share that one day with the ones he loves. He hoped so. For now, he continued his harsh journey until he found himself in front of the entrance. The door was large and impressively made of the sturdiest oak. He trailed his fingers over the image that was edged in front, wondering how he was supposed to get in. He figured it was a puzzle, to test his abilities. The symbol was that of the planet earth and the giver of life above it, the sun.

‘’The sun and the earth.’’ he mumbled, an ache starting to form on his fingers.

He quickly breathed some warm air onto them to relieve some of the ache, when he noticed that there was text close to the ground, also edged into the wood. He cleared away some snow that obscured the line of words and squatted down to get a better look.

‘’I only open when the world ends. Once it does, I will be engulfed by the element the one above opposes.’’

He stood back up and placed one hand back on the door and the other against his scarf, under his chin. He repeated the sentence, trying to find a connection between the symbols and the words. His eyes lit up and a humph of triumph was produced. He turned around and grabbed a handful of snow. He flinched at the cold sting against his skin, but he had to persevere. Once back at the front of the door, he used his other hand to pull down his scarf. He leaned forward to the symbols and pushed the handful of snow against the sun symbol. As suspected, the symbol moved back into the door. Now for the next part. He moved close to the earth symbol with his face and sucked in a deep breath.

When ready, he breathed out a warm smoulder of air onto the earth symbol. He figured that it was a puzzle that responded to temperature. And thankfully, he was right. The earth symbol also moved back into the door and clicked into place. The door then split it half through the middle and around the symbols. Some kind of mechanism started turning on the inside, and the door started to open.

He had solved it. Like he did so many times before. Like he would do many times again.

‘’Because after all, a true gentleman never leaves a puzzle unsolved.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cryptic adventure, I admit. Just one of those scenario's that are in my head that I don't know what to do with lol. Also global warming preach? Yes.


	13. Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Azran Legacy, Desmond loses hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for more sadness?! I'M NOT!

Desmond kicked the boxes and files to the side. Control over his emotions were lost as his anger took over. Fire burned in his red-coloured pupils and heavy breaths filled the empty silence of the room. It was as if fate had turned everything against him. As if the world wanted him to just stop and give up. Another cabinet was pushed to the ground, making a painfully loud crash sound through the Bostonius. Blinded by his rage, Desmond kept on destroying every piece of furniture and glass he could get his hands on; ignoring the burn on his hands and cheek that gave away his wounds. 

His body felt broken. His soul scattered into pieces and his mind scrambled. Everything around him seemed dark and tunneled. Everything seemed to no longer matter. After what seemed like an eternity, or more likely an hour, the door to his study creaked open softly. Raymond’s weary eyes peaked inside, wondering if it was alright for him to enter. The violent noises had calmed down around 10 minutes ago and he gathered that Desmond was done with his rampage.

In the middle of the room sat only a husk of a man, staring at the ceiling with empty eyes. He walked inside with stealthy feet until he reached him, unsure if he noticed his presence at all. Raymond looked at him with a sigh, remembering the moment he had returned to his side after everything that had transpired at the sanctuary. The fall of the Azran, the revelation to his brother, the end of his life long mission. Wasted, is what he had called his life. Pointless, is what he called his journey.

‘’Master…’’ Raymond started softly.

He squatted down next to Desmond and placed a hand on his shoulder. Desmond didn’t respond much. His eyes focussed just a little bit, but he didn’t avert his gaze. Raymond inspected the cuts on his hands and the one on his cheek. They didn’t seem too deep, but would still need to clean them to be sure. He was about to leave to get the medicine kit, when he felt a small tug on his waistcoat.

Desmond’s glasses were clouded over by the reflection of the light, making it hard to tell what his eyes were saying. Raymond waited. Waited for his master and friend to say something. To tell him what to do to help him.

‘’Someone… broke into my vault.’’

His voice was small and a little broken. He tried to sound angry, but his voice betrayed him.

‘’Your vault?’’ Raymond asked.

He knew Desmond kept a small vault under his desk, which had always been closed at all times. He had no idea what he kept in there, but he assumed it was important.

‘’It must have happened while we were both away. I’m… not sure how…’’

Desmond slightly lowered his face, revealing tear-filled eyes to the butler. Raymond swallowed, a wave of empathy rolling through him. It must have been important. It must have kept him sane. He moved in closer and wrapped his arms around his boss. He could feel his shoulders tremble slightly, like a lost child afraid of the world. Raymond could only stay and keep him safe. He could only be there for him and catch him when he fell.

And hope for a better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I still wrote it woops.


	14. Hallucination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor and Luke investigate Folsense. The Professor notices quickly that there is something off about this town. A memory manifests before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've not written any shipfics for Laytontober yet, and I'm not planning on making that too much either. This particular fic can be interpreted as Layemmy, but doesn't have to be. They could also just be friends tbh. If you want to skip this one, that's okay with me! But, if you won't then enjoy~

The Professor walked through town, marvelling at the lights and unique buildings that patterned Folsense. At the edge, a strange blurry view distorted the image of the vibrant town, almost separating it into two. Ever since they had arrived, an odd feeling followed him everywhere. It wasn’t unlike the feeling like someone was watching you, but it felt different. Luke didn’t seem to be bothered by it, but Flora had been unwell after they had arrived. He worried for her, guilt creeping in every now and then for leaving her alone.

Maybe he should have asked Luke to stay with her while he investigated. Or maybe they should have waited until tomorrow to see what the beautiful town of Folsense had to offer. He grabbed the brim of his hat after they passed another corner and looked up to the sky. It was dark. Almost unnaturally dark. He squinted, trying to find any star. That way, he could determine their position at least. He thought of the many constellations that he had learned to recognize. He blinked a couple of times, and realised that the sky had lighted up instantly.

His mouth fell open as the different stars decorated the sky. Luke had been talking to a girl about sweets that smelled like garlic in the meantime, not even noticing the Professor’s awe. The Professor figured his eyes must have grown tired. And although that was a valid theory, he still kept it in mind. 

A memory from not that long ago flashed before his eyes as a breeze passed by him. Something about enjoying the night sky together. Something about seeing her hair rustle in the wind, smelling her perfume and thinking that it suited her. It was a strange memory, since it didn’t seem like that long ago, but he supposed that he missed her. He turned his gaze back down and scanned the streets for more locals to question, when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. 

Someone clad in yellow, with a telltale smile and dark-brown locks. His heart stopped and his breath lodged into his throat. It...couldn’t be. Before he could think, he realised that his legs had been moving. The figure disappeared around the corner, and he quickly followed. A certain familiar perfume lingered as he followed. Luke called out from behind him, asking him where he was going, but he had no time. He had to catch her. To see if she really was here.

Around the corner he went, expecting her to be standing there with her arms open. To lunge at him with the biggest bear hug she could manage. Maybe, just maybe, she could return to his side. To reunite with them and continue their journey together. But, when he turned the corner, he faced a closed off gate. Behind the gate was a forest that she could have disappeared into, but he wasn’t sure.

‘’Was that… real?’’ he mumbled softly.

Luke caught up to him in the meantime, completely out of breath.

‘’Professor, what are you chasing?!’’

‘’I’m… I thought I…’’

He frowned. Did he really just see Emmy? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? Folsense seemed so strange… almost like it was unreal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best writing, I'm aware. But hey, any writing is good enough for the october challenge haha


	15. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Unwound Future/Lost Future. Hershel visits his parents and thinks about everything that has happened in the course of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm not going to be able to catch up probably but hey it's a start.

The fire crackled softly in the background, softly lighting up the small living room of the Layton residence. Hershel had travelled to his parents for the holidays and was currently enjoying a nice cup of tea in front of the old fireplace his pa took so much pride in. Lucille and Roland had gone to bed not long ago, leaving the Professor to his thoughts. He didn’t mind the silence. Or so he convinced himself.

He had learned to deal with it before long when it became the ritual of the night. The change of pace at his parents abode had been just what he needed, he assumed. Some time away from the empty flat back in central London; away from the closed off office at Gressenheller. And although he had come to terms with his feelings all the more since his latest adventure, he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by his lonesome at times.

He sighed as the warmth of both the tea and the fire filled his weary limbs. Today was nice. His parents had shown him photographs of his childhood; his mother affectionately pinching his cheeks while his father dotted on him. Afterwards they had strolled through town where an autumn fare was set up. They had paroused some stands and even bought a cute little wooden sculpture which his mother thought would look nice above the fireplace. It was sitting there proudly now.

Hershel figured he had to head to bed soon, otherwise it would affect his morning, but something about the way the flames danced before him kept him in place. He could feel his eyes start to grow heavy as he set his cup on the table besides him. He moved forward, trying to focus on one particular flame that almost seemed to usher him closer.

His eyes widened slightly, when the flame appeared to shapeshift into something familiar. An old house with low lighting. A tall figure marching past while he gripped his brother's hand tightly. An abandoned set of blocks that had been halfway turned into a replication of the eiffel tower. So familiar, yet so far away.

He blinked, changing the scenery. The flames danced even brighter as someone with locks as fiery as the sun smiled at him through thick rimmed glasses. Distant words of adventure, promises and puzzles rang from his mouth. The scenery changed again, his hand reaching down into a pit of despair; empty even though it should be holding on to someone. 

He closed his eyes. The memory disappearing from view and the flames of the past once again moving on. Once he reopened his eyes, he could feel a new warmth envelope him. A warm touch. A warm smile. Someone that reminded him of happier days and a bright shining future. She felt so close, almost there to reach out to and touch, but just like that one inescapable day, he reached out just too late. The smile burned away, as with everything he deemed worthy living for.

The flames changed colour almost instantly. From a dark red mixed with bright yellow, turned to green and blue flames that seemed almost unnatural for just a regular old fireplace. He squinted slightly, finding there to be many sceneries to be explored. The meeting of a young boy with a strange ability, the reuniting of an old friend he thought was lost forever, a young woman that no longer belonged to this world, a man that caused trouble but eventually turned out to be his brother… a betrayal of someone he trusted, the revelation to his name and the end of a civilization.

He tried to speak up. He tried desperately to escape everything that made him feel so terribly alone. But he couldn’t.

The flames changed again, back to a warmed colour.

A small golden apple appeared, adding something to his life, instead of taking it away. Someone that could count on him when he really needed someone to count on. Another mystery, another painful goodbye. A future left open, yet completely closed off. 

He could feel a tear stream down his cheek as he locked eyes with her once more. How he had thought that he could never see her again and yet he could finally say goodbye. The warmth covered his entire body, almost suffocating him with it. But there was also relief.

As he took a deep breath, the rest disappeared, leaving him alone again. He noticed now that he had his eyes closed, even though they seemed open just seconds before. He opened them slowly, blinking as the sunlight peered in through the curtains. He quickly realized that he had fallen asleep. The fireplace was long doused and the cup he thought he had put on the table had actually fallen to the ground.

An empty feeling filled him as he realised that it had been a dream. Everyone that had appeared in it filled him with so much warmth, but so much void at the same time. How he yearned for those days again. Together with his brother. With his friends. With Claire. With his apprentice and assistant. With everyone.

He rubbed his eyes and listened as footsteps trailed down the stairs. Ma was probably going to make breakfast. He sighed and felt his tummy rumble. Breakfast sounded good.


	16. Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor falls ill and his family takes care of him. During their time at the Layton residence, a strange riddle enchants them all.

‘’So…’’ Desmond started.

‘’...I know…’’ Emmy mumbled.

‘’But maybe we could…’’ Luke tried.

‘’No, no, we shouldn’t!’’ Flora said sternly.

‘’She’s right… unless?’’ Clive smirked.

‘’No. We won’t.’’ Desmond put his foot down and grabbed the piece of paper off of the table, making the rest of the group moan and groan.

They had found themselves in quite the predicament. Today was Saturday and everyone was called over to the Layton residence for an emergency meeting. The biggest problem was that the Professor had fallen ill. Flora wanted to take care of him herself, but everyone else had some issue with that, since the poor girl could turn a coup of noodles into a safety hazard.

They quickly gathered with different tasks each. One would cook, the other would clean, and everyone had a shift to check up on the patient. Why the hassle you ask? Well, Hershel Layton never gets ill. He is one healthy man on one hand and an extremely stubborn one in the other. Even if he does feel a little under the weather, he would usually just ignore it and wave away anyone that urged him to stay at home.

So now that he had actually agreed to stay in bed, you understand that he must be really sick. And that he was. Desmond had measured his temperature and found it at 41 degrees celsius. Which meant he actually needed to go to the hospital. But, the old prof still did not want to go to such measures yet, so in bed he stayed. He was washed, clothed, fed, and given everything he needed for a speedy recovery.

A problem that would surely need all of their help. But. Right now, this isn’t the only problem they faced. Yesterday, the mailman delivered a rather unusual letter with a small note attached. The note read that some old acquaintance of the Professor needed his help with this particular riddle he had found. The riddle was more difficult that anything he had ever encountered and he was sure the master of puzzles would want to give it a go.

Flora had just put it on the salon table in the living room for later, when the Professor would feel a little better. That would surely cheer him up. Only, everytime someone passed the table… they would have a little peek. A quick gander. Because if the Professor wouldn’t be able to solve it, they would of course want the glory of actually getting it. But, this proved to be more difficult than they had originally thought. At the end of the day, everyone had surrounded the blasted riddle in an attempt to solve it together. 

And of course, they couldn’t. Not even Professor Sycamore, who prided himself in all the Phd’s he had collected. Not even Emmy, who had travelled the world and knew of things others couldn’t even dream off. Clive Dove, who had been putting together complex systems and mechanical inventions since he was young. Luke Triton, who had studied the art of puzzles under the master himself for years. And finally, Flora Reinhold, who was the solution to one of the world's most complicated puzzles.

None of them could do it alone nor together. The build-up frustration of the unsolved riddle had finally gotten to the point of desperation. Clive had suggested waking the poor Professor to have him take a look at it, which is what they had just protested to.

‘’I’m sure Hershel would love to take a look at it once he feels better, but right now we should give him all the rest he needs.’’ Desmond sighed.

He also wanted to hear the answer, but he knew he would feel bad the moment he would step into his little brother’s room.

‘’Fine…’’ Luke pouted.

‘’I’m just saying, knowing the Professor, he might actually feel a little better after solving a puzzle.’’ Clive shrugged.

The room fell silent for a moment. They knew why. They actually agreed with him.

‘’Why does it feel like a funeral here? I’m not dead yet.’’

The group turned to the other side of the room, where a red-nosed and tired looking Professor walked in completely wrapped up in his blankets. He sniffed and smiled a small smile at the surprised family in his living room.

‘’What are you doing out of bed!?’’ Emmy asked in a loud voice.

‘’I heard the commotion and wondered what was wrong. I also needed to use the loo.’’ he explained.

The group quickly helped the sick Prof with everything he needed before sending him back to bed. They also explained what ailed them, which made the gentleman laugh harder than they expected. Once he was tucked into bed again, he said ‘’I don’t think I can push my brain to solve it at the moment. Give me a few days and we’ll solve it together.’’

They were actually relieved to hear him say that. He would normally jump at the opportunity to get out of his sick leave, but now he actually indicated his limits.

In the end, the riddle appeared to be gibberish, the Professor quickly declared. His old acquaintance used to love messing with him like that after all.


	17. Sharpen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam visits the carnival

Desmond tried to keep an eye on the children as they hurried through the crowds. He was sure they would find their way back if they were to get lost, but he would rather have it that they stayed close anyway. His little brother, who was walking besides him deep in conversation with Emmy, had warned them before to not stray, but they rarely listened. He could spot a small blue cap which had been the tracker for the group.

‘’Des, would you relax?’’

Desmond looked to the side where Emmy was staring at him with a large grin and a piece of candy floss stuck to her cheek.

‘’They’ll be fine. They’re responsible enough!’’ she continued.

Desmond pointed to the spot where the piece of sugar was stuck and sighed. ‘’I know. I just can’t help but worry.’’ Emmy didn’t seem to understand the hint, but Hershel chuckled as he picked the floss off of her cheek.

‘’Shouldn’t you be more worried Hersh? Alfendi is still so small…’’ Desmond continued to worry.

‘’Flora has proven herself to be able to look after him on more than one occasion. Plus, she really wanted to show him around the carnival today.’’ his brother retorted.

‘’You are just afraid you’re little girl is gon’ get snatched, aren’t ya.’’ Emmy teased.

Desmond wanted to adjust his glasses, but quickly found that they were no longer present on his nose. He had worn the darn thing for so many years that it had become a habit, even if it was originally just a disguise. He could feel his cheeks flush and opted to turn his head back to the crowd.

‘’Aurora is almost an adult now!’’ Emmy waved around her finger all knowingly. ‘’Or, you know, if you don’t count the thousands of years she was stuck in ice and…’’

Desmond had stopped listening. His eyes scanned the crowd and panic began to settle in. He couldn’t find them… Luke’s signature blue hat was nowhere to be found. And neither was Aurora’s blonde locks. Or Flora’s round little face. Or Alfendi’s strangely large nose for a toddler.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to his side where he found his brother looking at him with worry.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ he asked.

‘’I...I can’t find them..’’ Desmond said softly.

Hershel nodded and started to look around himself while he informed Emmy, who had still been monologing in the meantime. The carnival was overly bright, with different coloured string lights covering every stall, streetcorner and even across the stalls. The strong scent of popcorn, the grease of cheap carnival rides and burning asphalt filled their noses. Noises could be heard of people and children laughing, chatting and crying out as they finally won that stuffed teddy bear they had been gunning for since half an hour ago. The hot summer air was not giving in even when the sun had already set an hour ago. The faint taste of overly sweet and extremely salty combining and overwhelming the taste buds.

It was a lot.

They had made their way into the middle of the crowd and searched around for any sign of the children being nearby. Emmy thought of jumping on top of one of the stalls to look around from a higher perspective. The Professor thought of walking over to the officer standing in the corner to report their missing children. Desmond on the other hand, had closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply and concentrated on sharpening his senses. Somewhere in this carnival, they were there.

A child crying? No, it wasn’t Alfendi. A group of girls giggling? Aurora rarely giggled. A boy swearing? Luke would never.

Then, there he heard it. His eyes opened and he started marching off to the other end of the carnival, with Emmy and Hershel in tow; both confused by his sudden sprint. They pushed through the busy crowds, and there, at the end near the toilets, found Aurora, Flora, Luke and Alfendi cradled in Flora's arms.

‘’There you are!’’ Emmy shouted as she quickly pulled Aurora and Luke close to her.

Luke struggled free and replied ‘’What do you mean there we are! We were only going to the loo!’’

Desmond sighed while the bickering continued, happy that they had found them.

‘’How did you..?’’ Hershel asked him with eyebrows raised.

Desmond smiled a half smile. ‘’I overheard a discussion between a couple a little back that talked about whether or the group of children near the bathroom stalls were related or not. Since they seemed to be such a strange little group.’’

‘’Uncle Des, did you just call us strange?’’ Flora asked with a smirk.

‘’Well, ahem, aren’t we all a little?’’

He felt a slightly too strong punch against his shoulder and grimaced as the rest of the group laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I mention the ''loo'' so often...


	18. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond defines the word: Family.

[Family is:

People who care.  
People who are there.  
People who want to stay by your side.  
People who love you for who you are.

Family isn’t:

People who call themselves family only because of blood.  
People who always choose themselves over you.  
People who will leave you behind without a thought.  
People who don’t understand and who don’t want to.]

‘’What are you writing?’’

Desmond quickly crumbled up the piece of paper in his hand and put it in his pocket. He turned his head away so as to not show his flustered face to his little brother.

‘’Des?’’ Hershel smiled amused.

‘’It… it’s nothing.’’

‘’Alright then.’’

He sighed relieved when he felt the couch seat bounce next to him. A cup of steaming tea was placed in front of him and the chatter continued throughout the room. Desmond grabbed his cup of tea and scanned his surroundings. Next to him on the couch was his little brother Hershel, who was discussing some far away topic with his apprentice, Luke Triton. 

On their opposite, sat the cleaning lady Rosa, who was teaching one of her recipes to both Flora and Emmy, who were eagerly writing it all down. Besides them, sat doctor Schrader, or Andrew as he preferred, who was enjoying his tea over a rather one-sided discussion with recently released Clive Dove. It was a bit of a strange combination of people, but he could feel his gaze soften at the warm feeling that enveloped him.

This is what he had wanted all along.

A family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am also able to write happy things :P


	19. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel has experienced much loss in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a bit. Been suffering some burnout with this whole challenge but I'm still keen on finishing it.

‘’Will that be all dearie?’’

‘’Yes, thank you kindly.’’ the professor tried his best to force a smile.

Once she was done with the bouquet, he grabbed it and waved the kind shopkeeper goodbye. Today was a dreary day. He had the flowers in one hand and his umbrella in the other. He figured that it was fitting, seeing as his destination brought him sorrow. His footsteps sounded against the grey pavement, drops of rain ricocheting off his shoes.

Everything around him had been slowly turning to grey the closer he got. The only pop of colour laying in his hand; a vibrant red, orange and yellow seemingly brighter than normal. His chest felt constrained once he realised he was almost there. Thankfully he had been able to ward off any sympathetic company before, as he preferred to visit alone on the anniversary.

The black, spiked fence trailed along the grounds he would soon enter, marking the start and close of the event. In the distance, Hershel spotted a group clad in black and grey. The lady up front carried a handkerchief she gripped tightly; the drops of the rain mixing with her tears. Hershel sighed, aware that this place brought grief to many, relief to others, pain for most.

He stood in front of the gate for a moment, before adjusting his tophat and moving inside. Her spot was a bit father to the back, between a large oak tree and a small pond. She had always enjoyed being near water, he remembered. On the grounds, almost no sounds were heard except the pitter patter of rain, the footsteps of the one’s left behind and the faint whimper of the wind.

In front of the stone he stopped, hollow sorrow and regret filling him as it always did. He should’ve been there. He should’ve stopped her. He should’ve asked before it was too late. All those same phrases he demanded of himself everytime he visited her.

He kneeled down and placed the flowers against her wettened stone.

‘’Hello Claire…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad.


	20. Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever heard of the legend of the puzzle god?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another multichap series :3 enjoy

_Have you ever heard of the Legend of the puzzle god? He lives in a magical world full of puzzles, riddles and mind tricks. He only accepts those who can appreciate the nature of the question. The riddle of it all. The puzzle god is kind. The puzzle god is all-knowing. Would you like to meet him?_

\-----------------

Flora awoke with a start and practically jumped out of bed out of breath. She looked around and found herself in a place not unfamiliar, but a little strange. She quickly moved closer to the window and glanced outside to find St. Mystere. She sighed and wiped some sweat off her forehead.

‘’What a strange dream…’’ she mumbled, unaware of the door opening slowly behind her.

She opened the window and smelled the strangely sweet smelling air outside. That’s not what St. Mystere used to smell like, right? And what was she doing here again anyway? It had been years since the Professor took her in. And yet… it didn’t feel unnatural. She leaned down on the windowsill and placed her chin on top of her crossed arms. Why did she feel so contempt when looking at the small houses that patterned the town?

Why did she… feel like wearing a cute dress?

She looked down and gasped as she realised that she actually was wearing a cute dress?? The A-line dress puffed up around her waist until her knees, where her kneesocks continued down into her black shoes. The dress was coloured orange, with a big red bow tie wrapped around her middle and smaller ones around her wrists and ankles. Golden apples were embroidered into the rim and upon closer examination in the mirror, painted onto her cheeks as well.

‘’What the he…’’ Flora bit the inside of her cheek when she remembered she shouldn’t swear because ‘’It isn’t ladylike.’’ or so a certain gentleman Professor was quoted.

She turned a couple of times to get a good look of herself, still very much confused, but kinda liking what she saw. The dress was very cute, even though she didn’t remember putting it on.

‘’My my what a treat, the dress you’re wearing is very sweet!’’

Flora turned around abruptly at the sound and gasped when she saw a boy in blue with a large pocket watch and bunny ears on top of his cap giggle in the door opening.

‘’L-Luke??’’ Flora gasped. ‘’What are you wearing?’’

‘’What I’m wearing is irrelevant, although I must say, it is rather elegant!’’

Flora swore she would keep her temper around Luke, but it was proving to be quite difficult. She pinched the bridge between her brows and sighed.

‘’Fine, then answer me this at least, why are we in St. Mystere?’’

‘’St. Mystere is only the beginning, don’t you see my clock is spinning?’’ he held up his rather large pocket watch, showing that the hands were indeed spinning around quickly. ‘’We should keep moving, we need to make haste, he is waiting, this feels like a waste!’’

The rhyming was really getting to her, but she tried to remain calm.

‘’And where exactly do we need to go?’’

‘’No time to explain, follow me! I hope I won’t need to make another plea!’’

And with that, little rabbit Luke hopped away, leaving a very confused Flora behind.


	21. Tunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora discovers the next part.

Flora marched through the door and looked down into the pit that was her house. Strangely enough, rabbit Luke was already gone.

‘’Where did he…?’’

She started walking down the stairs with her hand trailing the wall. She hadn’t walked here in so long, yet it still felt so familiar. She was entirely focussed on the staircase and the way down, which made the surprise door opening all the more of a surprise.

‘’Gah!’’ she screamed ~~not so~~ elegantly as she fell into a room which shouldn’t have been there in the first place.

Thankfully, she fell onto something to break her fall. The sweet air from St. Mystere changed into something very… musky? She coughed and tried to sit up in the coarse material she had fallen into. Once she opened her eyes, she found herself on top of a stack of hay.

‘’Huh?’’

‘’You lost little one?’’

Flora turned around again to find something that kind of frightened her. It was a caterpillar merged with… a man? A man that looked kind of like…

‘’Doctor Schrader!?’’

The good cattidoctor was holding a box which Flora recognised as the Elysian box with which they solved the mystery of Folsense. He opened the box, making Flora scream out to make him stop, only to watch as he took a good whiff from something that resembled smoke coming out of it.

‘’Ah. Nothing like a good smoke.’’ he hummed, before singing a peculiar melody.

Flora’s confusion grew.

‘’Say, have you seen Lu...I mean, have you seen a rabbit with a blue cap and a pocket watch?’’

Doctor Schrader took another whiff of the box and shook his head.

‘’No my dear, I have not seen your friend. Although, I was wondering who left that apple here.’’

‘’Apple?’’ Flora asked.

Schrader pointed to a small cabinet in the middle of the room, where an apple was positioned on top.

‘’How did I miss that?’’ Flora sighed.

‘’Sometimes we miss what is right in front of us.’’ Schrader said wisely before getting more high on his box.

Flora walked to the cabinet and picked up the apple. On the stem was a small note attached that read: ‘’For my apple, an apple.’’

‘’I guess I should eat this?’’ Flora turned back to the caterpillar, only to find him passed out on top of the hay.

No help there. She inspected the apple a little closer, but found nothing wrong with it. It was clearly meant for her, so she might as well bite into it… right? She took a small bite and chewed the sweet flesh, finding it to be a normal apple. It was delicious actually. One of the best apple’s she ever had! But why did the cabinet suddenly look bigger? And did the hay always fill up the barn this much?

Flora had to drop the apple, as she suddenly realised that she was shrinking!

‘’Wh-what is happening!?’’ she yelled out, in the hope that Andrewpillar would respond, but alas, he was fast asleep.

Flora dropped down to the size of… an apple I suppose, or at least that was the only thing she could compare herself to as it lay besides her on the ground with one bite taken out of it. She looked around in panic, unsure what to do next. The stoned caterpillar was of no help whatsoever.

‘’Hey, psst.’’

Flora was about to cry out of frustration when the small voice came from somewhere nearby. She looked to the cabinet and saw that the door was open ever so slightly. Through the crack, a pair of fluffy white bunny ears peaked through.

‘’Psssst.’’ the ears twitched, beckoning Flora to come closer.

She wiped her nose and walked over to the crack, where the ears substracked back inside.

‘’Hey! Wait!’’ Flora called out.

She climbed in and found a very dark, long tunnel. The bunny was at the end of the tunnel, standing near an opened door with a cheeky grin. Flora could feel her cheeks burn. That impudent little bunny! He was going to get an ear pulling for sure.

She ran towards him and heard him squeak in fear. He quickly ran through the door and closed it so Flora couldn’t easily follow him. Once little Flora had made her way to the end, she pulled on the door handle. Unfortunately for her, the door wouldn’t budge.

‘’Hm.’’ Flora hummed. ‘’Now, how to open this?’’

She looked around and noticed that the door was covered in musical notes. She pressed a gloved finger against one of the notes, making it glow a faint yellow colour and sound a tune through the empty space.

‘’Hm?’’

She pressed some other notes, making them light up different colours and play different tunes. It looked like it was… a puzzle? Maybe she needed to make a certain melody… but which one? She thought about what she had seen so far and placed her hand on her chin; a habit she had taken over from her mentor. She thought about waking up in her old village. About the peculiar sweet smell. About her lovely new dress. About Luke and his strange appearance. And then there was doctor Schrader who seemed very much unlike his usual self.

‘’Sometimes we miss what is right in front of us.’’ she repeated.

She snapped her fingers as she finally remembered what melody the doctor had been humming. It was the song of the sea! A melody she had heard often because of Luke. He loved to sing, whistle and hum it whenever. She started messing around with the notes on the door, quickly finding the right melody she needed. Once she completed the final note, the door popped open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made Andrew high on the Folsense gas. I thought it would be funny.


	22. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora finds herself entangled into mutliple stories and memories.

On the other side of the door, Flora found a strange vision. She was on an island with a bounty beach, big trees forming a forest and some kind of weird white tubes sticking out of the ocean water.

‘’Where did I end up now?’’ the weary girl sighed.

This adventure was certainly a little tiring. She only hoped it would draw to a conclusion soon. She scanned her surroundings for some kind of clue as to where to go. The Luke rabbit was once again gone, leaving her frustrations besides her for now. She started walking down the beach, quickly realising that her dress had been somewhat modified for the weather. The skirt was slightly shorter and the stockings were gone. Her black shoes had become flipflops and her gloves had turned into two cute little golden bracelets with apples adorning them.

The fabric also felt a little lighter and more breathable than before. But how did it change? When did it change? Flora had a feeling all of her questions would be answered by the person she was supposed to find at her destination. The puzzle god as she remembered hearing. This person better had answers for her at least.

Lost in thought, Flora almost missed the chatter and giggles of a group of people nearby. She frowned and looked from the forest to the beach to the sea. Nothing there… but why did it sound so close?

‘’Say, you seem lost. Would you care for a cup of tea?’’

Flora hastily turned back around from where she came from and gasped when she saw a huge dining table right besides her. On the farther end sat a blonde man with a single glass of… apple juice? With what appeared to be cat ears. He only smiled at her, not saying a word. On the other end sat two other creatures. On Flora’s opposite sat the infuriating Luke rabbit, who was munching away at some cookies. Next to him, sat a brunette with a tophat and a snazzy yellow suit.

‘’We have tea, riddles and even some advice. What would you care for Alice dear?’’ she asked.

‘’You’re Emmy aren’t you! I recognize you from the Professor’s stories! Also my name is Flora, not Alice.’’

‘’Dear oh dear. I want a clean cup,’’ interrupted the hatter which was clearly Emmy. ‘’Let’s all move one place on.’’

Luke and the catman at the end of the table all moved one seat, not making much difference at the large table. The hatter was now situated on the other side, taking a sip from her cup. Flora could feel her throat scream for some refreshment and decided to sit down. When she did, she heard a small squeak on her seat. She looked down and found a mouse sitting there with a small sword pointed towards her.

‘’It won’t end this way!!’’ the mouse squeaked in a tiny voice, his shivering body telling her much.

Somewhere, Flora felt satisfied for scaring the little mouse. He had it coming. She moved one seat down and sat down once she had cleared the seat for any other creatures.

“So, Florice,’’ the Emmy hatter smirked towards her with a stain of cake on the corner of her lips. ‘’Why is a swan like a writing-cupboard?”

‘’I’m pretty sure that’s not how the riddle goes…’’ Flora smiled half-heartedly.

‘’Hm. What say you bunny?’’ Emmy asked Luke.

‘’Tik tok, says the clock. The queen won’t be pleased, just another moment and she will be seized.’’ Luke said cryptidly.

‘’The queen?’’ Flora asked. ‘’I thought I was looking for the puzzle god?’’

‘’A queen, a god, it’s you know...whatever’’

Flora could feel her frustration rise as the hatter didn’t seem like much help either. She took a sip of her tea and wondered why it tasted like home.

‘’Have you guessed the riddle yet?’’ the Hatter said, turning to Flora again.

‘’No, I give it up,’’ Flora replied: ‘’what’s the answer?’’

‘’I haven’t the slightest idea,’’ Emmy laughed, before pointing to the forest. ‘’Go in there to find her castle. She might have the answer.’’

‘’She?’’ Flora asked.

‘’The queen.’’ said the hatter.

‘’The queen.’’ said the rabbit.

‘’The queen.’’ said the mouse.

‘’The queen.’’ said the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guessed who the cat and the mouse were? :P


End file.
